supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Ben and Toad's Contest contestants
This is a list of contestants who compete on Ben and Toad's Contest. There were male and female contestants under the age of 15 who were rumored for a BATC season in many occasions, including Willow Smith in season 2, Alexandra Proklova and Serafima Sakhanovich both in season 3. Although they were age eligible for the Junior Grand Prix (if they are aged 13 or older), they are all too young to compete and drive a car. Willow Shields, at 14 is competing on DWTS' 20th season but she was ineligible for BATC that time. The contestants need to be 15 or order to enter (or turn 16). They need to be born before July 1 in the fall, and December 31 in the winter. In seasons 1 to 4, supercentenarians can compete in Ben and Toad's Contest. From season 5 to now on, the maximum age is 110. At age 15 at the time of filming, Bella Thorne of season 3 is the youngest contestant to play the show. At age 81, Regis Philbin is the oldest contestant to participate in the series by the current maximum age of 110. Although the two hosts, Koto Okubo and Besse Cooper hosted the show, and both of them hosted at very very very old age. Kitty Katswell hosted the show at age 24. The announcers on the show were Terue Ashida for all season 1, but failed season 2. The current announcer, for season 2, is singer Avril Lavigne. Latin American contestants Main article: List of Latin American BATC contestants World Cup Qualification Contestants from countries that don't qualify for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil were on a qualification tournament to determine the spot for either season 4 or season 1. Each group has 10 contestants, expect for a few. The top five will move on, and four are automatically eliminated and the last place is relegated to Division I. Group A Contains of female alpine snowboarders in Sochi that their country represented at the Olympics does not qualify. Rumored Contestants Up to 20 contestants were rumored for a BATC season, but was not chosen by the president, ended up not getting picked by the announcers of the season. The contestants must be 15 or older in order to participate and also meet the Winter Olympic age. Season 1 They need to turn 15 and also be born before July 1, 1997. Season 2 They need to turn 15 by December 31, 2012. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5: All-Stars Season 6 The rumors for season 6 were announced between Grand Prix of Houston and Honda Indy Toronto. Unfortunately, the president announced they would not have any rumors during the Grand Prix of Houston Race 2 due to Yoshi's crash that caused many BATC fans shocked. The season 19 cast is expected to be announced between GoPro Grand Prix of Sonoma and MAVTV 500. There are going to be many contestant rumors from . Season 7 Many predicted rumours are from countries that qualified for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. Contestants by nationally The contestants go by their place of birth. If they are born in a foreign country, their residence is included. The confederation for the contestant from the country is included. Season 1 Lee Sang-Hwa (Misao Okawa) and Ivan Skobrev (James Sisnett) are included. The season 1 cast was voted as one of the weakest by the BATC spoiler on March 29, 2015, after the St Pete race. The season 1 cast has had a resurgence after the second race, and are looking forwards or their first ever 500, but Colombia won the Indy 500 and ended in favour of season 4. At Detroit race 2 in the sixth season (the only doubleheader of 2015), the team that was not looking forward for the season 1 incident with Australia was Team Sweden of season 5, who had two penalties late in the race. Season 2 Season 2 did not have a South American contestant for the first and only time since 's Hélio Castroneves on season 1. Most of the contestants on this season are North American, expect for a few Europeans. Season 3 Season 4 did not qualify for the 32-country n event in week 25 after a damaged wing on the car, relegating the country team to 12th place. would replace Spain, finishing ninth. Season 5: All-Stars Team captains are included. They have announced rumors for season 5 during the Grand Prix of Houston 2013, but decided to move it to the week after due to the gearbox troubles that season 1 suffered in both races, causing the season to be stalled entirely. Originally the full cast was scheduled for the Mid-Ohio race, due to the troubles that Brazil and Colombia suffered; therefore the countries could not start and were 4 laps down. Germany and Argentina started the race in the lead lap. Season 6 Originally the contestant rumors was scheduled for the Ukraine vs Belarus game on April 5, but was moved back to Mid-Ohio due to the Ukrainian evolution; which the game deserves a qualification game for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. For the Sunday race at Mid Ohio, The Argentine and Uruguayans managed to defeat Brazil and Colombia by four laps; as Argentina and Uruguay finished in the top 5; while Brazil and Colombia were four laps down and finished a low 19th. Season 7 Some early season 7 rumors include Simon Pagenaud, Li Nina and John Shuster. The three were confirmed at the St Pete conference, on March 27, 2015. Simon Pagenaud and Li Nina took the spots instead. Shuster didn't qualify for the season as he lost in a playoff to Carlos Munoz. Season 7 will be the third anniversary of the first season airing in 2012. Bulgaria will debut on Ben and Toad's Contest as a team, the show confirmed during the sixth season. Teams that will not participate include Iran, China PR and New Zealand. List of contestants The ages at the time of filming the show are in the contestants' given season. They must be meeting the Bobsled Olympic age to enter; and 15 or older, since 14 and younger are too young to qualify for any BATC season. At the time season 1 aired, most Olympians that competed in London were above the minimum age (born before July 1, 1997). BATC had announced the minimum age change from 15 to 14 in Season 8; meaning they have to be born before December 31, 2001 to enter. When the host country has a contestant, the contestant on the season automatically qualifies as host contestant. The age rules did change in season 7, with 14 now being the minimum age due to Willow Shields' DWTS age. participated in BATC three times.]] Starting with season 5, oldest people living (aged 110 or older) don't enter the show. Supercentenarians finally will make more cameo appearances as contestants on wheelchairs rather than on chairs. Super centenarians might die after their appearance on BATC, citing bad health. Contestants from countries that don't qualify for any of the FIFA World Cup can compete on BATC, but they usually start in Division I. finished second in season six and will return in season 9.]]Season 1 was an up season, despite the firing in week 7 that saw the massive firing between six countries; France, China PR, Trinidad and Tobago, Honduras and South Korea/Japan. Five contestants were sent home; season 8 DWTS runner-up Gilles Marini, DWTS winners Shawn Johnson, Hélio Castroneves and Apolo Anton Ohno, and rapper Nicki Minaj. The winner of the season was Russian/Korean Viktor Ahn, who was returning to competitive skating for the first time since his injury in 2007. Originally the winners were Jiroemon Kimura and Maria Filippov, but this was since changed. Season 2 was marred by the death of 116-year-old Jiroemon Kimura, four days after the Germany national IndyCar team won the Firestone 550 at Texas Motor Speedway. Jennifer Lopez won the season and became the second non-DWTS contestant to win BATC. The season was also marred by Germany's big Stock Car Brasil hit in Brazil on August 9; the crash was near fatal for all of the season one contestants. In season 6, an up and down season due to the death of Justin Wilson, the near-fatal crash of James Hinchcliffe and the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, the sixth season was the first final three without any home American contestants due to the death of IndyCar driver Justin Wilson. The sixth season's winner Juan Pablo Montoya was the first for CONMEBOL, NASCAR, Formula One, British Formula Three Championship, Colombia and Latin America. The season 6 final was predicted by many to be one of the weakest BATC finals due to the two Team Penske drivers and the incorrect prediction between many fans of BATC. Earlier, most BATC fans of Colombia and Australia predicted Montoya and Power a finish outside the top five. ;List of all contestants (except seasons 5 and 9) Season 1 FIFA World Cup (Brazil 2013) This was expected to take place in Brazil from June 7 to July 8, but due to Jiroemon Kimura's death this was moved to June 14. Because the entire season 1 cast won the 2013 Firestone 550; this was not held on June 9. One of the underdogs of season 1, Helio Castroneves, chose not to participate in the season 1 challenge because of IndyCar activity; allowing his spot to go to Olga Fatkulina. The season 1 contestants traveled to the Milwaukee Mile to compete as contestants. There was no season 1 activity for the contestants due to IndyCar track activity for one of their contestants. All contestants on season 1 expect Sapera, Ford, Cundal and Kimura are competing. The four are replaced by Akiko Suzuki, Noh Jin-Kyu, Vladimir Grigorev and Victor An. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:The Apprentice contestants